


You Make Me Feel Okay

by AutisticWriter



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Crying, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hozumi panics after Ayumu falls during their race, and hopes his boyfriend is okay.





	You Make Me Feel Okay

Ayumu fell.

These are the only words surging through Hozumi’s mind as he stands at his starting point, the thunderous crash of Ayumu hitting the ground from a great height hurting his head through his earpiece. He must have heard Nana’s warning about the dangerous nature of that shortcut, but he did it anyway.

“Nana!” he yells. “Please tell me he’s okay!”

“Ayumu? Are you there?” Nana says, her voice frantic.

“Ayumu…” Hozumi mumbles, his heart pounding as he waits to hear his boyfriend’s voice.

Ayumu doesn’t answer them. But he does talk to himself. After seconds and seconds of silence, jagged breathing can be heard. And his voice is full of pain as he mumbles, “Gotta finish. Gotta connect.”

He nearly cries just from the relief that Ayumu isn’t dead. But he is injured. He’s hurt.

But to his amazement, Nana doesn’t tell Hozumi to run much later than his opponent, so Ayumu can’t be that far behind. Breaking into a sprint, Hozumi runs into the takeover zone – and sees him.

Ayumu lurching on his feet. Ayumu so slow, his movements laboured. Ayumu with his right arm dangling at a disgusting angle. Ayumu with blood pouring from gashes on both sides of his face. Ayumu trying so hard to keep going.

He rushes up behind Ayumu and they slap hands, and Hozumi hesitates for half a second before racing off at full speed. Behind him, there is a heavy thud as Ayumu falls to the ground. And he wants to run over and hug Ayumu and comfort him, but he doesn’t. They need to win this race. So he runs, but Ayumu never leaves his mind.

The moment he crosses the finish line (in first place), Hozumi screams Ayumu’s name and runs back through the course to find him. He can’t get the image of Ayumu so heavily injured out of his mind, and Hozumi fights the urge to cry. He runs even though his legs wobble and he can barely inflate his lungs, not wanting to stop despite he feels. He just has to see Ayumu.

He turns a corner – and there he is. Ayumu is lying on his back, a designated first aider pressing dressings to his bleeding face and telling him to keep still. His arm has been wrapped in a sling, bound to his chest with bandages. Mr Dan kneels by his feet, talking on his cell phone. And Ayumu…

Ayumu cries, tears leaking from his eyes. He grits his jaw, the hand on his uninjured arm clenched into a trembling fist. He wants to throw up. Ayumu, his boyfriend, is crying.

“Ayumu!” he cries, rushing over. He drops to his knees beside his boyfriend and grabs his hand. “Ayumu?”

“Please be careful,” the first aider says, but Hozumi barely hears her.

“H-Hozumi?” Ayumu mumbles. “Did we… win?”

He squeezes Ayumu’s hand. “Yeah. We won. But don’t ever do that again.”

“Trust m-me, I won’t,” Ayumu says. He tries to smile, but the dressings on his face restrict the movement. “We won, Hozumi.”

He does his best to smile, despite still wanting to cry. “Yeah. We won.”

The rest of the team soon arrive and Mr Dan tells them an ambulance is on the way, but Hozumi can’t seem to process any of it; he’s spaced out, his head throbbing. All he can think about is Ayumu, rambling nonsense to his injured boyfriend and holding his hand like he can’t let go.

It is only after the ambulance has driven that Hozumi gives in to his suppressed tears. He sobs and clings to Nana, hoping that Ayumu will be okay.

\---

When Hozumi arrives at the hospital (running the whole way, despite wanting to vomit from fatigue and anxiety), he finds Mr Dan sat in the waiting room.

“I thought I told you to go home and wait for me to call.”

“I know, sir, but… I just need to see him,” Hozumi says.

Mr Dan sighs, but he lets Hozumi sit down beside him. They wait and wait, and when Ayumu’s parents turn up, they both hug Hozumi and start crying – which sets him off crying again.

Mr Dan tells Ayumu’s parents all about what happened, apologises even though it wasn’t his fault, and leaves. Hozumi hunches up in his seat, hoping a nurse isn’t going to come out and tell them Ayumu has massive internal bleeding or something awful like that.

His boyfriend has to be okay. He just has to.

\---

Finally, Hozumi wanders in Ayumu’s hospital room. He let his boyfriend’s parents spend time with him first, but now it is his turn. Ayumu is propped up in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm and a nasal cannula snaking across his face. He’s got new dressings on his face and his arm is in a different sling, and he looks pale and groggy.

“Hey, Ayumu,” he says, wandering over and sitting beside him. “How’re you doing?”

“’M okay,” Ayumu says, smiling weakly. “Bit wobbly from the painkillers. Were… were you worried?”

“Not really.”

“Be honest.”

He chuckles. “Okay, I was really worried. But I’m not anymore. I’m just so glad you’re okay, Ayumu.”

“So am I,” Ayumu says.

Hozumi leans forwards and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. A tear leaks from his eye and drips onto Ayumu’s cracked glasses, but neither of them care. He just gives Ayumu a kiss and holds his hand, so happy his boyfriend is safe and going to get better.


End file.
